Barbecue is a kind of cooking method which fixes food on a food holder or a grill and heat the food under the food holder or grill. This cooking method is loved by the people all over the world from ancient till now.
Chinese patent application no. CN 1933756A disclosed a rotary barbecue apparatus, which comprises a furnace capable of receiving heat source therein; a rotational shaft installed freely rotatably and vertically at center of the furnace in such a manner that at least a portion of the rotational shaft protrudes beyond the furnace; a driving means for rotating the rotational shaft; a plurality of meat skewer bars for skewering and holding meat; a first rotation means mounted at a point of the rotational shaft protruding beyond the furnace, for rotating each of the plurality of meat skewer bars as it is and simultaneously rotating the same around the rotational shaft; and a second rotation means located beyond the first rotation means and operating in the same way as the first rotation means.
The rotary barbecue apparatus disclosed above has below defects:
1. The mounting of the meat skewer bars on the rotation means is not stable. When the rotary barbecue apparatus rotating, the meat skewer bars is easily to fall off from the mounting location;
2. During the operation of the rotary barbecue apparatus, the meat skewer bars cannot be separated and demounted alone. When mounting or demounting the meat skewer bars, the rotation means must stop operating.